For one night Cololal
by carolily
Summary: It's Lal's last day in CONSUBIN. Colonello wants to spend the night with her. Cololal oneshot. A little fluffy.


Everyone sorry for the wait! Here's the new one. It's sorta late cause couldn't finish writing it before I slept. Enjoy!

"What? Lieutenant Mirch is resigning?" trainees on break tried to confirm the rumour. The demon trainer Lal Mirch who wouldn't miss a day of tormenting them even if she was on her death bed is resigning. Naturally, it comes as a total shock to most. But Colonello knew.

He knew for a long time.

"Hey, guys, do you think he's all right?" A trainee nodded in Colonello's direction. He was clearly moping, being unusually quiet, that signature smirk swiped off his face. Everyone knew that he had a thing or two for their fearsome commander, but what they didn't know was that Colonello's feelings for Lal was way more than just a smirk, a tease. It runs so much deeper than that, which is why that the truth of her resignation hurts him even more.

"LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS!" Suddenly, the woman that was the subject of all the rumours appeared in front of the group, glowering with a permanent scowl on her face.

"Break is over! Now go to your training session with Captain Oglair! MOVE IT YOU MAGGOTTS!" the crowd of shuddering trainees quickly scampered off, silently thanking god that they weren't Colonello, who had private training with this trainer from Hell.

But Colonello didn't think so. As Lal briskly strolled off towards the training room, Colonello quickly followed behind. After several moments of silence, Colonello finally asked,

"So, today's your last day kora?" He muttered quietly, trying to keep the hurt and disappointment out of his voice. He saw a flash of emotion pass over Lal's face before returning to the expressionless mask.

"Yes." She replied curtly, slamming open the door to the training room.

"Why kora?" Colonello asked again, as Lal abruptly stopped, her back facing Colonello.

"You know damn well why." Colonello caught her voice quivering. Immediately, all he thought of was making her feel better. Stepping close to her, Colonello tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but was slapped off and twisted sharply by Lal, who has regained her composure.

"This is training Colonello." Lal snapped, as Colonello kneed her in the stomach, and slipped out of her grasp. Not falling behind, Lal aimed a kick at his chest, only to be blocked. Sneering, she punched Colonello in the cheek, as he was just about to strike back. Wearing a surprised look on his face and rubbing his cheek, Colonello prepared for another wave of attack. Positioning himself to kick, Lal suddenly tripped him with a look of smugness on her face. Smiling secretly, he landed gracefully behind his trainer, and had her arm twisted behind her back.

"How..." Lal's eyes shone as Colonello released her.

"How could you forget kora? It was the first trick you've ever shown me." Colonello smiled at Lal, who scowled even more. Then she straightened up and sighed, the corners of her mouth turned up in a miniscule smile.

"Anyway, good job. You pass. Go take the rest of the afternoon off." Lal turns her back to Colonello once again. She was just departing the training room when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Please don't go Lal..." He murmured into her ear, as she stood petrified, unknowing of what to do. With blushing cheeks, she stuttered.

"Y-you know that I don't have a choice." She felt wetness in her eyes. Colonello held her closer, and wiped away the single drop of moisture that leaked from her eyes.

"Are you crying for me kora?" Colonello whispered softly.

"Idiot! I'm not crying!" Lal's voice quivered as she quickly wiped her face on her sleeve, shaking loose of Colonello's grasp and turned and faced him.

"I thought I told you to leave? Or do you want to go through 'Hell training part C'?" Lal threatened, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yes! I would do whatever training plan you have as long as you're with me kora!" Colonello threw his hands up in exasperation. Why does Lal never understand! He would do anything for her; he would sacrifice anything as long as it made her happy. Lal just shook her head and walked towards the door alone.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. We'll probably never meet each other again. It's better if we didn't." Lal paused at the door and choked out.

"But wait kora! Lal! Don't go! You know how I feel kora! You know that I love-" But Lal already slammed the door, running away from the training room, the person that she holds dear to her heart, as fast as she could.

Lal stared at the picture neatly placed on her desk. She delicately picked it up, feeling the smooth glass of the picture frame. So many memories that accompany this picture, it made her brim with emotion. When she would ever see that blond haired blue eyed idiot again? Suddenly, a knock echoed off the walls, as Lal turned, startled. Who would come at this late hour?

"Lal? Are you there? It's... It's me kora" Colonello twiddled his thumbs nervously. He didn't know how Lal would react to him knocking on her door this late. As she opened the door and stuck out her head, He couldn't help but notice that her eyes and cheeks were red and tearstained, evidence of her crying.

"Oh, it's you Colonello. What do you want?" Lal tried to steady her quivering voice.

"I... I was wondering, if it would be okay if I slept with you tonight. Kora..." Colonello stuttered out, seeing Lal's angry face and twitching eyebrows, he immediately corrected himself. "No! I didn't mean _that _kora... it's just... tonight's your last night here and... I just want to spend my last few hours with you before..." His voice cracked. "Please Lal... I... don't know when I'll ever see you again kora." Colonello blushed bright red, as Lal's expression softened.

"I got it. You can come in." Lal turned and closed the door as Colonello stepped in, an idiotic grin spread across his face.

"You know, I would think you room would have a little more...personality kora." Colonello thoughtfully inspected the room, noting the picture on the desk.

"Well excuse me if I've been too busy with training maggots to have time to customize my room." Lal turned and walked towards the bedroom, silently crying out the last of her tears. She didn't want Colonello seeing her cry. She was supposed to be a strong woman, a trainer from hell, a person with no emotion. But then she felt sturdy arms wrap around her, just like in the training room that day.

"You know, it's all right to cry kora." Colonello gently hugged her, making her blush and her tears vanish.

"Colonello...thank you." Lal murmured, but giving a little shriek as Colonello swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style to the bed. Kicking of his shoes, he climbed in under the covers with her, but caring not to touch her. He didn't know what would cause him to be thrown out of the window.

"Colonello, I don't bite. Well, maybe I do, but you get the point." Lal blushed furiously as she felt for Colonello's hand under the covers. Colonello grinned silently, and threaded his fingers into hers. Lal sighed contently. Colonello inched away slightly afraid at what Lal might do, but she stopped him.

"Colonello, don't. For one night. Just for one night don't let us be trainer and student. "Her voice was filled with tears, all the emotion that she could never release.

"As you wish Lal kora." Colonello turned his body towards hers, and put his hand on his cheek. Lal cherished the gentle touch, how she longed that she could have it all the time. But she knew that that touch wasn't hers to keep.

"Please Lal, Smile kora." Colonello pressed his lips against hers, expressing all the unsaid things in the kiss. Lal was slightly surprised, but immediately felt a wave of happiness. She longed for him, her student, her trainee, someone who she wasn't allowed to have.

As the kiss grew deeper, Lal put her free hand on Colonello's chest, while Colonello wrapped his arm around her. In that blissful few moments that they shared together, they became one, as the kiss broke off, they were left panting for air.

"Was that a wish granted kora?" Colonello gently teased.

"It was." Lal replied softly, putting her head on his chest. Colonello stroked her smooth silky hair, as they both started off to dreamland, they fingers still intertwined.

As Lal woke up that morning, she couldn't register why she was sleeping beside Colonello, his arms around her waist and her hand on his chest. But the events of last night's encounter flooded her memory, and she couldn't help but smile sadly. She gently pried loose the strong arms that were holding her close, and slid herself off the bed. Quickly dressing and packing her necessities, she hesitated for only a moment before taking the photograph of her and her loved one. After all was prepared, she took one last look at his sleeping figure on the bed. She hoped that he wouldn't blame her. It was probably for the best. As tears welled in her eyes, she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodbye Colonello. I... love you." She whispered sadly, gazing at his peaceful expression, she quickly took her bags and strolled to the door. Better git it over with quickly Just as she was about to leave, a voice echoed off the walls, uttering the single sentence that made Lal smile.

"I love you too kora."

So, How was it? Please review! It makes me a better writer and makes me very happy when someone takes their time to review my story. so please, pleaaaase review!


End file.
